


Неслучившееся

by Alliar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Криденс впервые в гостях у Персиваля Грейвза. Повод мог быть более приятным, но Персиваль недостойно радуется тому, что есть.





	

**Author's Note:**

> на заявку в анонимном треде: "Как насчет Грейвза, вначале лечащего следы от ремня/розг у него на спине, а потом начинающего разминать плечи, потому что увлекся. И Криденс, который наслаждается прикосновениями и даже болью от масажа."

Вопреки расхожему мнению, Персиваль Грейвз живет довольно скромно. Он занимает небольшую квартиру на окраине города, в самом обычном многоэтажном доме, где, помимо него, живет еще несколько десятков магических семей. Дом окружен отводящими глаза чарами, поэтому ни Персивалю, ни его соседям не приходится сталкиваться с немагами.  
Это удобно.  
Криденс у него впервые. Персиваль хотел, чтобы повод, благодаря которому этот визит все же состоялся, был хотя бы немного приятным, но жизнь любит вносить свои коррективы в планы. Не то чтобы Персиваль жалуется — он вообще не привык выражать недовольство чем-либо, кроме отвратительной работы подчиненных, — но сейчас не может удержаться от сдержанной ругани.  
В голове пусто и звонко, куда-то исчезают все мысли и приготовленные на похожий случай варианты действий.  
— Проходи, — только и может выговорить он, позволяя Криденсу первым зайти в квартиру.  
Он искренне надеется, что живущая напротив мисс Валентайн не дежурит прямо сейчас возле дверного глазка. Он знает, что она любит смотреть за другими, и что у нее никогда не хватит духу подойти к нему с разговором о его гостях, но ощущение чужого пристального внимания неприятно царапает нервы, а ему сейчас как никогда нужно оставаться спокойным.  
Криденс бросает на него косой взгляд и послушно делает шаг, переступая порог. Охранные чары принимают его, обнимая за плечи — наверное, для Криденса ощущение похоже на дуновение легкого ветерка, а вот сам Персиваль чувствует это так, словно он сам — дом, в который ворвалась посторонняя магия, дикая и опасная, но не несущая злобы.  
Он запирает дверь с помощью заклинания и поворачивается к Криденсу. Тот рассматривает обтановку с нескрываемым интересом, но тушуется и опускает взгляд.  
— Чувствуй себя как дома, — с фальшивым радушием предлагает Персиваль, а сам уходит на кухню, чтобы дать ему немного времени освоиться.  
На работе его считают сухарем, щеголеватым и бездушным, но Персиваль отлично представляет, как сильно может биться сердце, стоит только взглянуть на другого человека.  
Он присматривает за Криденсом давно, задолго до инцидента с Новыми Салемцами и Голдштейн. Тот случай привлек ненужное внимание, поэтому теперь приходится вести себя еще осторожнее.  
Криденс тянется к нему, как тянулся бы к доброму знакомому или другу, только Персиваль достаточно правдив с самим собой, чтобы осознавать — между ними протянут мост почти в двадцать лет, а еще то, что он испытывает к Криденсу, дружбой назвать нельзя даже с натяжкой.  
Он прикрывает глаза, а потом заставляет чайник вскипеть за считанные секунды.  
Левитируя исходящие паром чашки, он возвращается в гостиную, где оставил Криденса, надеясь, что тому хватило времени.  
Несмотря на иррациональную радость от того, что на этот раз они не в продуваемой всеми ветрами подворотне, он прекрасно осознает, что повод мог быть более приятным.  
— Не стоит начинать нервничать, — произносит он спокойно, как может. — Ты любишь чай?  
Криденс сидит прямой, как палка, чувственные губы сжаты в бледную узкую линию, а темные глаза опущены. Он на миг поднимает взгляд, и что-то меняется.  
Персиваля завораживает его обманчивая уязвимость. Кому, как не ему, пристально наблюдающему за ним уже столько времени, не знать, какая сила духа таится за этим опущенным взглядом и покорно склоненной головой.  
— Спасибо, мистер Грейвз, — кивает тот, на удивление легко принимая правила.  
Чашка подлетает к нему, и Криденс завороженно смотрит на нее, прежде чем решиться прикоснуться. От неловкого движения он морщится — почти незаметно, но Персиваль замечает.  
— Давай я сначала залечу раны, — бескомпромиссно предлагает он, избавляясь от пальто и пиджака. — Снимай рубашку.  
Криденс вскидывает на него настороженный взгляд и тянется к узкому галстуку.  
Его руки не дрожат, губы все еще сжаты, но взгляд... в этом взгляде можно захлебнуться: недоверие мешается с надеждой, сомнения закручиваются в спираль, и страх выталкивается наружу.  
— Вы сможете?.. — с запинкой интересуется он, и Персиваль кивает на его руки.  
— Ты видел, что это не составляет большого труда. За что тебя били?  
— Я был виноват, — ровно произносит Криденс, моментально закрываясь.  
Он смотрит пристально, а потом, словно прочитав во взгляде Персиваля что-то понятное лишь ему, начинает медленно расстегивать мелкие пуговицы — сначала на пиджаке, а потом и на рубашке.  
Он выпутывает руки из рукавов, с шипением освобождается от грубой ткани и поворачивается к Персивалю спиной.  
И единственное, на что того хватает — медленно выдохнуть, с трудом удерживаясь от порыва выскочить за дверь и наведаться в приют с отрядом боевых магов.  
Спина Криденса — карта шрамов. Большие и маленькие, длинные и округлые, зарубцевавшиеся и совсем свежие — кажется, на его спине нет живого места.  
— Черт, — не выдерживает Персиваль, подходя ближе.  
Криденс вздрагивает, горбится и неуютно поводит голыми лопатками. Персиваль не видит его лица, но шея становится красной, а пальцы сжимаются в кулаки.  
— Я был виноват, — произносит он совсем тихо. И Персиваль не выдерживает:  
— Ты сам в это веришь? Что такого ты сделал?  
— Вы не поймете...  
Персиваль на минуту задерживает дыхание, пытаясь уложить в голове вспугнутые, как стая голубей, мысли. Когда ему это удается, он ровным голосом командует:  
— Ложись на диван. Я исцелю твою спину. А после ты покажешь, где еще у тебя синяки или царапины, и их я залечу тоже. Это не обсуждается.  
Криденс ничего на это не отвечает. Он низко склоняет голову, а после послушно ложится на диван, отворачиваясь к спинке так, что Персиваль не видит его лица. Спина, худая, с широким разворотом плеч и узкими жгутами мышц вся покрыта подсохшими кровоподтеками и ссадинами. На ребрах темнеют синяки, а форма у царапин продолговатая.  
— Это были розги?  
— Розги, — глухо подтверждает Криденс. — Но я привык.  
От этих слов волосы становятся дыбом. Не от самих слов, а от того, как они сказаны — обыденно, смиренно, словно не произошло ничего страшного.  
Грейвз справляется с накатившим приступом тошноты и присаживается рядом, касаясь Криденса бедром. Тот вздрагивает, но остается лежать на месте.  
— Сейчас я прикоснусь к твоей спине, — предупреждает Персиваль, неожиданно чувствуя, как пересыхает в горле. — Я буду осторожен, ты ничего не почувствуешь.  
Он растирает ладони и, помедлив, сначала гладит Криденса по голове, пропуская сквозь пальцы более длинные пряди, а после проводит против роста волос. Потом кладет ладонь на шею, выдыхает и ведет ниже, вдоль желоба позвоночника. Синяки под его ладонью чудесным образом исчезают — первое, чему учат на курсах авроров это оказание первой помощи.  
Спина Криденса каменеет под его прикосновением, кожа покрывается мурашками, и Персиваль терпеливо разгоняет их, разминает застывшие мышцы, вместе с повреждениями убирая боль и напряжение. Криденс дышит через раз, поэтому он позволяет себе сказать чуть насмешливее, чем собирался:  
— Не забывай дышать, Криденс. Тебе все еще нужен воздух.  
Тот издает странный звук, не то всхлип, не то смешок, но действительно расслабляется, словно кто-то разом выпускает из него воздух. Персиваль растирает его спину обеими руками, мнет и гладит плечи, отстраненно размышляя, что если Криденс наберет несколько килограммов, ему это пойдет на пользу. Криденс очень привлекателен, если отбросить привычку сутулиться в попытках казаться меньше. У него широкие плечи, красивая спина и руки. Персиваль размышляет, не замечая, что на спине Криденса не осталось ни единого синяка, ни одного шрама или царапины, продолжая не лечить его — гладить.  
Кожа под кончиками пальцев становится влажной от испарины, а дыхание Криденса — более частым, и когда Персиваль наконец замечает это, Криденс подается навстречу его ладоням, словно стремясь ухватить как можно больше ласки.  
Не думая, что делает, Персиваль наклоняется и прижимается губами к ямочке на его пояснице, и Криденс громко ахает, выгибаясь, а после на них обрушивается тишина.  
Персиваль отстраняется, поняв, что только что сделал, и Криденс застывает сильнее прежнего, вжимаясь лицом в спинку дивана. Пальцы, которыми он вцепился в обивку, заметно дрожат.  
— Простите, — выдавливает он глухо.  
Персиваль с трудом осознает, что ему говорят. В ушах все еще звенит протяжное, низкое «ах», а перед глазами перекатываются под молочно-белой кожей тугие жгуты мышц.  
Сердце бьется больно и сильно, в висках барабанной дробью отдается пульс.  
Он упускает момент, когда Криденс начинает вырываться, пытаясь встать, и еще — когда тот вдруг замирает, повернувшись к нему спиной. Его плечи вздрагивают, словно от холода, но воздух в квартире почти горячий.  
— Простите, — снова произносит Крииденс сдавленно.  
Персиваль кладет руку на его плечо, и Криденс дергается. Персиваль тянет его, пытаясь заставить повернуться, но тот упрямо вырывается, словно не хочет, чтобы увидели его лицо.  
— Не надо, – выдыхает Криденс, судорожно хватая сложенную на подлокотнике рубашку, и Персиваль, не выдержав, рывком переворачивает его на спину.  
А после понимает, что случилось.  
Признаться честно, сейчас он уверен, что не видел ничего более красивого. Криденс втягивает воздух полуоткрытыми покрасневшими губами, взгляд опущен, на щеках — по яркому пятну румянца. Грудь ходит ходуном, вниз по впалому животу за ремень брюк сбегает узкая дорожка волос. А еще Персиваль видит бугор на брюках, и от одной мысли о том, что Криденс возбудился только из-за того, что его погладили по спине, у Персиваля что-то перемыкает в голове.  
Он не думает, что делать дальше. Признаться, он вообще не уверен, что способен сейчас думать.  
Он бездумно смотрит, как Криденс, пылая от стыда и смущения, прижимает к животу смявшуюся белую рубашку, как отводит взгляд и кусает губы, как сводит ноги, как...  
А после наклоняется и целует.  
Едва ли Криденс осознает, что происходит: в первый момент он замирает, а после пытается отшатнуться. Персиваль прижимает ладони к его горячим щекам, прихватывает губы своими, пытаясь разомкнуть языком, а потом отстраняется, заглядывая в глаза.  
Видит во взгляде Криденса такое потрясение, что на миг становится стыдно.  
За себя, за то, что делает, за то, что еще хочет обязательно сделать. В его размеренной, правильной жизни никогда не случалось ничего подобного, он такого не планировал.  
Он планировал и дальше присматривать за Криденсом, изредка видеться с ним, разговаривать, наблюдая, как с ним он раскрывается все больше и больше, и не сметь даже думать о том, что тот когда-нибудь окажется с ним кожа к коже.  
Криденс рассеянно облизывает нижнюю губу, глядя на Персиваля почти с суеверным ужасом, но есть в его взгляде что-то такое...  
— Прости, — выговаривает Персиваль, с удивлением прислушиваясь к собственному голосу. — Я не...  
— Не хотели, — приходит на помощь тот.  
Персиваль осекается, смотрит на него пристально, замечая опущенные плечи, закушенную губу и взгляд, направленный куда угодно, лишь бы не на него.  
— Хотел, — произносит он неожиданно для себя самого.  
Криденс поднимает на него испуганный взгляд и сильнее прижимает к животу рубашку. Персиваль откашливается и выпрямляется.  
— Я очень этого хотел, — повторяет он тише. — А что насчет тебя?  
Криденс громко выдыхает и смотрит на него — не исподлобья, без настороженности, без напряжения. А потом Персиваль видит что-то, что заставляет его сердце замереть в груди.  
Криденс улыбается.


End file.
